


Closest Friend

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen, Over protective Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silas was concerned. It was up to him to make sure Kamui survived to the next day and the day after that. It was only right that he would also investigate on every member of their army.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Silas talks to Soren, who was with Ike when Kamui recruited them into their army. And they are both too protective of their "closest friend".</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Closest Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I just got Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright (brilliant game), I'm not yet done and I'm still around chapter 11. But I've just read Silas and Azura's C Support and I'm spazzing over how Silas referred to Kamui/Corrin as his "closest friend" because there's Soren who called Ike his "closest friend" in that complicated-to-achieve (well not really) secret support conversation.  
>    
>  Honestly, it broke my heart that we won't be seeing those SpotPass guys in Fates. I loved my Soren in Awakening (though not as much as in PoR and RD) because I'm one of the biggest Soren fangirls out there. So, bear with me that my headcanon has Soren coming with the Ike amiibo. LOL.

Silas was concerned.  

Kamui was always so trusting even back when they were young children, his trusting nature didn't seem to change even after all these years. Silas was glad his dear friend hadn't changed, given how the Nohrian royal family were so much more...different. It only spoke greatly of Kamui's inner-strength and how great he stood by his morals. Yes, his friend was going to be a fine King someday. 

But to actually be a king, Kamui had to survive to see his coronation. This war paired with Kamui's trusting nature was starting to get to Silas, if he were to be honest. Kamui recruited anyone who wanted to join and even trusted that worm, Zola! Silas honestly thought that was going a bit too far but it was then he realized that Kamui would never change and it was up to him to make sure Kamui survived for the next day and the day after that. 

For Kamui, Silas had become a fully capable knight. It was only right that he would also investigate on every member of their army and log his findings in a tome he shared with no one but himself. Though if Kamui were to find out and ask him, then he would gladly show his friend his data. But he supposed that unless of great need, Kamui didn't need to worry about trusting his army, after all Kamui had so many other things to worry about--no, this little thing was what Silas could do and would do for his friend. 

For the longest time, Silas worried about Azura-- quiet, mysterious and stayed far too close to Kamui. She could be a spy or an assassin, there was no better way to conceal one's dangerous identity than to appear frail and weak. They didn't need to bring a songstress to the battlefield, even if Azura could wield a weapon, she wasn't very good at it. If they needed entertainment, Silas could sing perfectly fine but he wasn't so sure about the dancing bit, he wasn't all that flexible but perhaps he could make a training regimen for that-- _mental note_ , he told himself as he went to find the latest additions to their army who were far more suspicious than even Azura or Zola. 

Ah! Finally, he spotted the dark robed mage exiting a tent. He called for the mage's attention and made a quick approach. The mage was small and looked fragile, he hardly ever spoke or spent time with anyone and it just screamed suspicious. He stopped before the mage who looked at him, a small crease on his brows as he regarded Silas. 

"Soren, was it?" Silas began with a normal tone, he didn't want to be too intimidating nor too nice but he knew he shouldn't be impolite (he had greatly studied 'The Tome of Nohrian Social Standards and Etiquette' that it was ingrained into him). 

"..." 

Silas inhaled deeply, he would have thought the mage mute had he not seen him talking so animatedly with the vanguard he came with. Though he didn't expect the mage to be so rude, Silas knew he couldn't falter. This was for Kamui's future and he'd learned how to deal with this from his social self-training. 

"I don't wish to cause any offense but there is no other way to say it-- you hardly ever interact with anyone in the army and you keep to yourself. Your companion, Ike--" and here, Silas noticed the sudden flash of hostility in the young mage's eyes. _Interesting._ "--seems to be completely at home with the others but I simply do not trust either of you." 

"Oh?" The mage spoke and Silas was surprised at how venomous one syllable could sound. "Would you rather we bow down to your princeling's feet, then?" 

Silas furrowed his brows with a frown, "Kamui stands equal to all but-- confusing as it is, he trusts you and your companion to fight and live alongside our army so freely." 

"Is that it?" The mage sneered, his arms clutched around a large tome. "You would have me believe that your prince doesn't intend to use Ike for his own personal ambitions? Royals are the same, using those beneath them while they stand at the flank, safe while others fight their battles." 

"How dare you!" Silas exclaimed, enraged at the completely false accusation of his friend. "Kamui cares for each and everyone! He fights with his army and is brave to shield his companions! He cares too deeply and trusts too easily-- both of you came from the _sky_ and still, he trusts to have you in his army. For his kindness, you could easily betray him! But know that whatever schemes you or your companion may have against my closest friend, I will protect him and see you both punished." 

The mage glared at him as a breeze blew past them, "I have had enough of royalty getting whatever they want-- but Ike and your damned prince have come to some agreement. If your prince decides to hurt Ike, I will see to it that he will regret ever doing so." 

It may have just been Silas' imagination but before the mage stalked away, he thought he saw pale skin harden and turn to faint green scales-- _impossible_. Silas shook his head, he was tired and a mage's illusions were not helping, though he knew he had to write that down. He wasn't as successful as he'd wanted, but at least he made it clear that Kamui was protected and that should be enough for now. There was still another matter he had to attend to but he would talk with the mage or even with Ike at a later time.

**Author's Note:**

> Silas and Soren -- two sides of the same coin? Y/Y  
>    
>  Also, why on Naga's name does Kamui not have shoes? He is royalty! Did King Garon not even think to give him shoes?! And did Kamui not find that weird?! Even the servants had shoes. Headcanon: Kamui is a clueless baby. He is precious.


End file.
